Life as big daddy L24
by Noswald
Summary: someone new has plans to rule rapture and you know what that means we need a main character meet big daddy L24 and his little sister Ellie read about their adventures


Hello the people of fan fiction net, it's me Noswald and this is the first chapter of my rewrite of my **"life as a big daddy "** fan fic entitled **"life of big daddy L24"**.

I hope that with this new version I'd get more comments and also fix the story a bit since I had some loose ends at the old one. Some of the sentences in this one might sound similar to the old one but don't worry it's entirely rewritten.

Anyway enough with the author's words that many people will never read, on with the story!

Disclaimer: bioshock does not belong to me so please don't sue me.

* * *

><p>In some part of Rapture, the sound of running echoed throughout the flooded floors of the underwater city.<p>

**Splash, splash, thump, thump, thump, splash, splash.**

"Hurry daddy, if we stop now the bad angels will win our game of tag." Said a little girl.

The little girl was wearing a little purple dress and had her hair tied in a ponytail. She was riding on top of a large man wearing at diver suit, the man's diver suit consisted of a large brown helmet with an oval window to see through, large twin cylinder tanks on his back, two glass tubes sticking out of the man's left shoulder each filled with different colored liquids one red and one blue, a belt which held several empty vials and two large "pockets' which held a large drill and rivet gun.

Just behind the duo was a horde of disfigured beings holding weapons from metal pipes to handguns, desperately chasing the duo.

"GIVE US THE GIRL , YOU BIG UGLY MONSTER." One of the disfigured beings shouted.

Then th- wait wait wait stop right here, ok everything has been really formal but that is not my style ,"ahem" my name is L24 well code name anyway, my real name is….. you know what never mind code names are more awesome. Anyhow as you people have guessed I'm a big daddy giant of destruction, slayer of splicers and proud father of a mentality conditioned little girl.

Wondering how I became a big daddy? Well let's go back to a magical time which i'd to call a week ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

I was having a fight with my family for going something stupid , it went a little like this.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" That was my dad.

"What did I do wrong this time?" That's me.

"You peed in my flower pot!" That's mom.

"You peed in Granma's urn!" that's my brother.

"You peed in the toilet bowl!" Dad again.

"Wait , so how is that last one wrong?"

"You didn't flush!"

"Well screw you guys! If all I hear when I get home is shouts and yells then I'm never coming back!"

And just like that I left home with nothing but the clothes on my back. I decided to find a place to call home. But unfortunately not many apartments wanna have an unemployed run away to live at their place, until I walked right into destiny literally.

***bump***

"What the heck?" I looked in front of me and show a poster saying:

Tired of life? Don't have any friends or family? Then on over to Rapture, the most luxurious place you'd ever be in your entire pathetic life and don't worry it's free. Just head on in.

"Sweet not only did I find a place to stay, but it's loaded." I thought to myself.

So like the gullible chump I was, I went inside the building not knowing what I was getting myself into.

* * *

><p>"Wow, there is a lot of homeless bums here."<p>

Yup homeless people as far as the eye could see, you got your druggies, your shaggies , your oldies and your crazies. Then a man in a uniform came and handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Its basic information, we gotta know what kind of people we're sending, once your done give it to that lady at the desk over there." The man pointed to a woman in a similar outfit as him surrounded by two large men.

After he told me that he left me to fill the sheet on my own and went on to stop one of the homeless bums from pooping out in the open and using the sheet in...erm...another way.

"Let's see first question, do you belong to any kind of law enforcement agency…hmm I wonder if being a school prefect count? Ah who cares I'll just write maybe."

Once I filled out the sheet and send it to the lady, me and some people were sent to another room, in the other room awaited a man wearing track suit.

"All right ladies, you are going to be undergoing some tests to test your fitness, because the place that you all are going to might be a little rough on people with poor health." Said the man.

"Hmm sounds suspicious, but who cares I got to get myself a place to stay." I thought to myself.

So we were sent to undergo some strange tests, the first was to test stamina.

"All right people, you will be running around the room with this backpack on you." The man showed us bag that looked like a little girl in a dress.

"Excuse me? But why do the bags look like little girls?" asked a red bearded old man.

"Well there's a simple explanation for that and it- SECURITY!" suddenly the two large men from before came in and dragged the old man outside, beating sounds could be heard.

"Any other questions?"

Then we had to have a test for heart rate.

"Ok now, we're going to test your heart rate to see how much fea- erm excitement you can take." exclaimed the man.

All of us watched an incredibly scary movie, I mean really really REALLY scary.

"He he this is nothing, isn't that right guy sitting next to me" I nudged to the person next to me not noticing the man was checking the man's pulse (which was gone by the way) and took his lifeless body outside.

For the third test, we had to be tested on eyesight in a very …unconventional way.

"Ok, for your next test you all will be using these…erm…toy guns to shoot some specific target." The man pointed to some bags hanging by hooks

Nobody bother with asking any questions, mostly because people thought **'**just ignore it ,it's for a place to stay.**'**

*Bang* Bang*

"Whoa these things sound so real,.…wait is that red hair? Nah probably just some old carpets." I thought.

When we were done, only half were left including me. The man congratulated us but he was about to say:

"Alright now, before we send you there, we're gonna administer some shots to you guys."

Suddenly the druggie bum in my group suddenly lunged at the man thinking the shots were drugs. The two large men then grabbed the druggie and dragged him off in the same fashion as they did with the old man.

"OK, number one these shots aren't drugs, they are vaccines shots you know with all the diseases and whatnot."

"Sounds reasonable enough." I said.

A woman then brought in a cart full of glowing red syringes, we were all injected with the shots at the same time. After a second later everyone's hands started glowing blue and A lot of static started to appear from our hands . We all couldn't withstand the pain and passed out, as for me I held on a few seconds of consciousness longer.

"Get them on the truck pronto, the boss needs the new cattle before they wake up." I heard the coach say.

"But won't they wake up before they reached the place?" said one of the guards.

"Oh they won't be up for while." The coach finally noticed that I was still kinda awake. "isn't that right buddy?" then everything blank.

* * *

><p>After god knows how many hours, I woke up in a wet and dirty floor, I looked around but there was no one else from the building was around me, all there was in the room was a wooden table and 3 doors 2 of them were red while the other one was sliver.<p>

"What the -? Where the hell am I?"

Suddenly some sort of jiggle started to ring, you know the kind that sounds like an old school PA system. Then it spoke.

"Welcome to the Rapture survival test, you will now face a certain number of survival test to see if you've got what it takes." Then it stopped.

"Wait, got what it takes to do what? And what survival test?"

I thought "well I'm screwed "but then I saw a sign pointing to a table saying 'take it'. I walked over there and saw it was a old style revolver, loaded with a single bullet.

"What the hell I'm I suppose to do with this?" I said while picking it up at the same time.

Then PA thing started again.

"Now that you have obtained a gun a splicer will be sent your way, to survive you must kill it or be killed."Then it stopped.

"What's a splicer?"

Just when the announcement ended a door opened from one side of the room, what came out was the ugliest and creepiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life and I've seen some really scary shit in my life.

It was person wearing ragged clothes holding a rusty pipe and did I mention it had large disgusting tumor on the left side of his head. The thing came charging at me with the intent to kill.

"So this must be splicer, it's one ugly son of a bitch"

He got near me and swung his pipe at me knocking me to the side. I had no choice ,so when he got a little closer I pulled the trigger killing him instantly.

"Oh crap, I…..ki..kil..killed someone."

Then the PA Thing started again.

"Congratulations, you have killed the splicer with a gun and passed the first test excellent." It said.

"You asshole! What's the big idea sending some guy to kill me only to be killed by me!"

"On to the second test, if you recall you were injected with a red fluid, that fluid changed your genetic structure."

When the thing mentioned it, I realized both my hands were glowing blue.

"This genetic reconstruction has given you the ability to hurl electricity from your hands, to use this ability you must focus on unleashing the electricity."

"Hmm focus huh." So I thought of electricity and presto I just shot a bolt of electricity to the wall.

"Excellent, now a splicers will be heading your way, kill it with the electricity and you'll pass the test." Then the announcement ended.

"Not another one."

A splicer come from the doors with a tommy gun in hand, it started shooting at me but luckily I used the table as a shield, after a few seconds the guy had to reload so I took my chance and zapped him with some electricity, killing him.

"Phew that was close."

"Congratulations again, you have completed all the test, now head on over to the sliver door you will be directed your new boss."

"New boss? Well I might as well get some answers."

So I head toward the sliver door, what waited for me on the other side was a giant guy wearing a diving suit you know the ones that have giant metal helmets.

"Oh my god."

The large diver suit man was accompanied by a small little girl wearing a tattered purple dress.

"Oh daddy, are we going to take him to auntie Bower?"

The large diver suit man replied with a nod. Then the large diver tied my hands with rope and handed my empty revolver to man wearing white coat whom I presume is a scientist. The large diver man tugged me along until we reached some kind of submarine but rounder.

"Well at least I know I'm under the ocean."

During the ride in the sub, I was awed at what I saw, large buildings and beautiful lights all under the sea , I saw fish of all kind pass by the window. After a few minutes in the sub with the diver suit man and his kid , we ported in a large building which looked a little different than the others I've seen, it looked more new compared with the others.

Once inside the building, the diver suit man yanked me out of the sub and led me into a room with and left me there.

"Bye bye mister." Said the little girl.

The room I was in was air conditioned, the floors and walls were brown colored, a desk with two chairs on each side and a bowl of candy and a picture frame on the desk. In short this room was an **OFFICE**.

One of the chairs was faced back indicating someone was behind it.

"Please take a seat." Said a voice from behind a seat.

"Ok sure." I took a sit at the other chair.

The chair then turned around revealing a middle age woman with black hair wearing a blue stripped suit.

"Let me the first to welcome you to Rapture , my name is Tina Bower but you will call me by miss bower is that understood."

"Wooh wooh wait a sec, first explain to me why am I in the bottom of the ocean and why i had to kill some freaks!" I asked

"Now calm down this video will answer all your questions."

Then a giant screen came down slowly and showed me a video.

**"Hello there, if you're watching this then you're probably just wondering why am I under the sea or what was the giant smelly diver man that dragged me here or how can I shoot lighting from my hands? Well wonder no more as this short film will answer all your questions."**

"Wait, what the well it's just repeating what you just said."

"Oh hush it's getting to the good part." Miss bower replied.

The video then showed a picture of the underwater city I just saw and might as well be in.

**"This is Rapture an old underwater city built by Andrew Ryan for the best and brightest minds in the world to live in without the government controlling them, surprisingly they came up it an amazing substance called ADAM which can change the genetic structure of any being ,which you have already experienced."**

"This is going to be a long history lecture isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, now shut up and listen." Ms bower replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…..<strong>

"Little girl come back here." Said a men wearing a black suit.

The man was in a place full of broken furniture and murky puddles, he was in the middle of chasing a little girl in a purple dress who was holding some sort of syringe.

"My name is not girl it's Ellie, and no I don't to go back ,I want to collect ADAM like all the other girls." She then ran faster and further that the man in the suit.

"(Shit , the girl doesn't have a protector and she wants to collect ADAM , hopefully splicer won't find her first or…)" Before the man could finish his thoughts a bullet suddenly shot through his chest."(OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-)" The man quickly pressed a button before falling to the ground and losing consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the main character.<strong>

"So let me get this straight." I said "You found an underwater city which has this wonder drug called ADAM and you want to restore the city to its former glory and collect the wonder drug?"

"Yes." Miss Bower replied.

"And because you encountered a problem called splicers that live in the city and want the ADAM, you use people grafted into diving suits with weapons called a big daddy and brainwashed girls called little sister to collect the ADAM and eradicate the splicers?"

"Yup"

"And you get your big daddy candidates from the scam I just went through?"

"Pretty much."

"What the heck is wrong with you! Kidnapping random people who are unwilling to fight in this conquest of yours!"

"Unwilling? Hmm…..from your description doesn't really scream unwilling to leave from where you were."

Ms Bower then took out a sheet of paper, but not just any sheet of paper it was the info sheet that I wrote in from back then.

"It's says here that on the reason for joining was and I quote 'I hate where I live and I want to go somewhere other than here and never come back.' Now remember the reason you wrote that and do you really think this wouldn't be what you want?" she asked.

And at that point at I remembered all the reasons I came to that building in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

_at school..._

"congratulations you've got the worst grade in class."

_at home..._

"congratulations you've earn yourself a month of chores."

_at...wait where was this again?..._

"congratulations you've won the most horrible looking teeth competition , what's your secret?"

"I don't understand, i thought this was the dentist's office."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to reality<strong>

"Ok fine my life sucks ,but that alone won-"

***ring* *ring* *ring* *ring***

"Ah wait one moment please." Ms bower then answered her phone which was on the desk.

"Yes what is it Wayner?...what! wasn't he suppose to-...i see ,well it just happens that-...good i'll get him to do it...yes good bye wayner." she then put down her phone and looked at me."It seems we have a bit of a problem ,one of the little sisters has ran off and the one who was suppose to get her back was just killed." she exclaimed.

"So?"

"So here's my proposition ,if you are able to bring her back safely, then i'll send you back to the surface deal?"

"Why should i do that?" i asked.

"Because 1 it's your only ticket to get out of here, 2 if you don't you'll be shot because you know too much already."

"***gulp* **fine i'll do it,(not like i have a choice) now which way do i go?"

"Wait where do you think your going?"

"Erm... to get the girl back?"

"Without anything to defend yourself with? i don't think so."

"But i've got a fist full of lighting don't i?"

"Well that electrical plasmid doesn't last forever and you need something more than that."

Miss Bower then took out a syringe with blue liquid in it and a fully loaded revolver.

"Use these." she said.

"I get the gun but why the blue syringe?" i asked.

"Let's just say it restores the amount of times you get to use your plasmid, now enough chatter now go out to the bathysphere dock and it will take you to the place where you need to go."

"How am i suppose to use it ? inject it into me like some drug addict?"i asked.

"The other candidates didn't seems to mine."

"Gee i wonder why,anyway aren't a least bit worried that i might shoot you and or escape using the bathysphere?"

"I have Gatling turrets around my office you would have been dead before you even pulled the trigger plus even if you tried to leave using the bathysphere you wont even know how to pilot it."

"(Good god what is she a mindreader?) Fine i'll be on my way then."

So left the room and headed to the bathysphere to save my soon to be daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...again.<strong>

"Hmm i wonder were that mister went?" Ellie wondered.

Ellie continued to walk throughout the tattered halls of Rapture unaware that her temporary care taker had died.

"Ohh a sleeping angel." she made her way to the 'sleeping angel' and stuck her syringe into it slowing sucking the ADAM out of it."I'll show the other girls, they make fun of me because i don't collect ADAM like them."After a few minutes she pulled out her syringe holding up the ADAM filled syringe like she had just won a trophy."But wait until they see what i did."

"Yeah i really want to see what you did just now."

Ellie looked behind and was shocked to see...

"Bad angels! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ellie then ran as fast as she could away from the 'bad angels'.

"Come back here." Said the splicer that was chasing her.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes in the bathysphere , it ported at a random building.<p>

"Well i'm here at the place...but how do i find the little sister?" i thought

**"Bad angels! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

"Hmm the sound of a little girl screaming...jackpot"

So following the screams i made my way to the little sister, i found her hiding in a vent while a splicer was trying to pull her out.

"Let me go." she said.

"Give us your ADAM little girl, then we'll consider let you go." Replied one of the splicers.

Without wasting anytime i shot at the splicer's chest killing him instantly.

"Well that was a whole lot easier than i imagine it would." i thought before several other splicers gathered after hearing the sounds of gun shots i made.

"Look a trespasser kill him" said one of the splicers.

I held out my hand ready to shoot a bolt electricity at one of the splicers, well i tried to...

***puff***

"Huh!"

***puff***

"Oh crap no ,no ,no not now."

"Awww the little idiot couldn't do his magic trick? shoot him boys."

Crap, i knew Ms Bower said this stuff isn't infinite but damn does it have bad timing, so i ran to the nearest cover to protect myself also avoiding any bullets that were aimed at me.

"Alright time to calm down, what did miss bower gave me to refill the power again?" so i reached down into my pocket and pulled out the blue syringe."Oh but i hate needles, no i gotta do this or else i'm fuc*&#."So i just closed my eyes and quickly rammed the syringe down my wrist forcing the blue liquid to flow down my arm.

"Holy crap that hurt like a bitch, ok now think up a plan let's see there's a hell of a lot of them and not nearly enough shots for me to fire think brain think."

At that moment i saw a large pond filled with water in front of me. "I would wonder why there's a pond of water in a city thats underwater but damn is that convenient."

So ran to the other side of the pond ,while the splicers were following me exactly as i planned,(lucky too i thought they would just try to shoot when i ran like i would have.) So when i reached the other side of the pond i put my hands up the splicers were standing in the middle of the pond with there guns pointed at me.

"Well have you given up idiot?" one of the splicers asked

"Nah, i was just hoping you all would love a nice relaxing **ELECTRIC BATH.**" i then fired a bolt of lightning at the pond and all the splicers electrocuted.(yeah like we didn't see that coming).

Once all the splicers were dead, i went over to the vent were the little sister was.

"You can come out now little one ,all the splicers a gone." i said through the hole in the vent.

"How do i know you aren't a bad angel?" she asked.

"Heh ,at least i know you aren't gullible, fine do i look like bad angel?"

She then looked out from the vent and smiled,she then climbed out of her vent in a very clumsy fashion "Ok your not a bad angel, can you take me home mister?"

"That's why i'm here in the first place, come one." i placed my hand out and she held it.

As we walked to the bathysphere, we started talking.

"So why did you came out all this way alone little one?"

"My name is not little one it's Ellie and its because the other girls have there own daddies and they collect ADAM but Ellie doesn't have a daddy and can't collect ADAM so other girls make fun of Ellie. so Ellie decide to go out and get ADAM so other girls won't make fun of Ellie."

"Well either way it's dangerous to walk out without a daddy, you should have just waited to be paired up with a daddy." i replied.

"But Ellie already waited long time but still no one picks Ellie."

"(Poor girl) well erm i heard there was daddy that was going to be paired up with you soon." i said.

"Really, you promise ?" she said with her eyes wide with excitement.

"I promise."

"Hooray."

"Alright then, now get inside the bathysphere."

* * *

><p>Before we reached the main building,Ellie had already fallen asleep.<p>

"I'm staring to regret that promise." I thought. "Who am i kidding i'm just gonna get out of this hell hole after this...i think."

* * *

><p>As soon as we got back to main building, Ellie was carried back to the other little sisters and Ms Bower talked to me while i was still in the bathysphere.<p>

"Good job on getting that little sister back, so i presume are you ready to leave?." she asked.

"No i changed my mind , i think i'll stay."

"Hmm had a sudden change of heart did we?"

"Yeah but on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"When i'm a big daddy, i get paired up with Ellie."

"Is there something special about her?"

"No, it's more of a promise."

"I see very well then, now we don't have time to waste so smell this." She then shoved a handkerchief to my face.

"Why? it smells...so...norma-***thud***"

And that was the last time i was conscious... as a human.

* * *

><p>After another god knows how many hours(yeah we get it ,it was a long time) , i woke up laying on a table with my vision tunneled and my body completely covered head to toe in a diver suit.<p>

"Ah good you've awoken."

I turned my head to see that the voice came from an old man in a lab coat and a smoking pipe in his mouth.

"Ahh my head feels kinda dizzy is that suppose to happen?"

"Hmm, that's probably the chloroform that knocked you out, your lucky that she didn't do it the old fashion way and whack you with a bat.."

"And you are ?" i asked.

"Ah yes introductions, my name is Dr Richard von Wayner ,but everyone just calls me Dr Wayner."

"Oh my name is-"

"No need for your name sonny, me and all the other staff will call you by your codename now."

"Codename ?"

"Yes look to your left shoulder then you'll see it."

I looked to my left shoulder and saw a metal plate with the metal letters L.2.4 welded on it.

"L24 huh? sounds ok i guess."

"Ok now here, these are you're weapons for now." He then showed me a table with a large drill and rivet gun on top."Miss Bower told me to give you the run down on what your going to do. Now that your a big daddy now you have 3 types of work, ADAM gathering, splicer extermination and fix something in the city."

"Ok."

"Next you're suit, you have two large pockets on both sides of your legs to store your weapons, your belt stores ammo,eve hypos and first aid kits."

"Sounds simple enough ,what else?" i asked.

"You might notice that on your left arm there are two tubes that stick out of your shoulder, one is for your eve fluid and the other tampered ADAM you find in first aid kits the two cylinder tanks on your back control your oxygen and temperature."

"Alright anything else?"

"Oh one last thing, you can use plasmids from both of your hands plus the dial on your left hand control witch plasmid you uses and that is all. Now go outside you'll meet your little sister out there."

"I see thanks Dr Wayner, see you later."

"Right i know i'll see you again real soon."he said.

When i went out off Dr Wayner's lab and saw her sitting on a chair swinging her legs back and forth, she quickly noticed me and ran towards me and said.

"Hello, my name is Ellie are you my daddy?" She asked

"Yes, yes i am."

"Hooray."

And that's how i got into this mess.

* * *

><p>i know what your thinking ,it's been 5 thousands words already can you just continue the story well my answer is this, shut up i decide when i continue this story and i decided it starts...now.<p>

Anyway where was I? oh right big ugly monster *ahem*

So i ran to the nearest vent and and placed Ellie in it,by the time she was completely in the splicers had me at gun point.

"Any last words monster?" one of the splicers asked.

"Yeah, You splicers must really love **electric baths**."

Once i said those words the splicers were confused but when they finally realized that they were standing in a foot of water it was too late.

*zap*

Once all the splicers were died i took Ellie at of the vent.

"Hey daddy, what you did just now was almost the same as the mister who saved me that time."

"Really? well you gotta tell me about him sometime."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>to those who actually read all 5000 and more words i thank you and don't worry i'll try to make a new chapter as soon as possible. don't forget to leave comments...i'm serious please leave comments<strong>


End file.
